1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an apparatus for hanging wet sports equipment and, in particular, to a hanger apparatus for hanging wetsuits and scuba diving accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been many hangers developed to support wetsuits and various pieces of accessory gear such as booties, hoods and gloves while they are drying or being stored or displayed for sale. The weight of wetsuits and their associated gear when wet is destructive to many hangers. Wetsuits must be treated carefully while drying and when stored so as not to crease the Neoprene rubber material. Sharp creases weaken the material and lead to tears and holes. The cost of these items cause the owners and renters of the gear to lean toward caring properly for them. Hangers having narrow supports tend to cause creases in the wetsuit material and often the supports bend out of shape. Breaking or bending allows the wetsuit and accessories to slip off the hanger and onto the ground to become soiled or onto the floor of the closet to lie in a heap forming wrinkles and creases. Most previously developed hangers often break under the weight of water soaked wetgear. This is an expense most aquatic enthusiasts would like to avoid especially on a dive trip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,503 to C.J. Delucchi on Feb. 07, 1984 for a Hanger for a Diver's Wet Suit shows a hanger having wide gradually curving, hanging surfaces to hold a one or two-piece diving suit. The hanger is generally a hollow plastic single piece member
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,043 to A.K. Uke on Dec. 18, 1990 for a Hanger for Wetsuit Accessories and the Like describes a hook connected to several vertical cross members attached to the hook facing upwards in a comblike manner. There is also a horizontal cross member attached the vertical cross members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,487 to M.J. Santos on Aug. 06, 1991 for a Spray Hanger for Wet Suit describes a hook and a plurality of water pipes having spray nozzles thereon to rinse off a wet suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,693 to T.S. DeBoe on Oct. 15, 1991 for a Garment Hanger for Wet Suit With Removable Drying Rods shows a lattice work shoulder support to hang a wet suit and with a plurality of angularly extending posts to hang other wet suit gear and an adjustable hook to hang the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,590 to W.M. Lawler, et al., on Nov. 17, 1992 for a Specialized Aquatic Gear Hanger describes a hanger frame with a detachable swivel hook and a continuous fiat strip frame for hanging aquatic gear thereon.